Accidental
by JadeSutton987
Summary: This is a two part story on Sam and Tom, Sam cooks dinner, but whats goes wrong? Please review! :)
1. Preperation

**Hope you enjoy this fic! My first Tam one, not sure about this? Please review! I also have a poll, it would be kind if you voted!**

* * *

Stroking her beautifully nourished skin, running his hand through her soft hair, kissing her smooth lips Tom headed for work.

'Good bye gorgeous! Can't believe we aren't on the same shift! Fancy that ey! And don't be bringing any males around here, because i'm the fittest!' Tom joked with Sam. Her laugh was so graceful, showing her perfect, straight, white teeth, whilst flicking her hair back over her shoulder.

'Don't worry, everyone will be around, ugly!' Sam shouted as Tom was nearly late for work, again, so he was rushing down the stairs.

Tom had a tendency to be late for work as he just couldn't get enough of Sam. He decided to walk from their apartment as it was the quicker option. Avoiding traffic, being able to use shortcuts and the lollipop man! Sam was always bored when they were on separate shifts, which wasn't that often. But when they was, she never quite knew what to do. Read her book? Cook a special meal? Go to sleep? Clean up all the dirty mess? Watch a film? Workout? She was spoiled with so many choices! Then she made her final decision, she was going too cook a special meal!

* * *

Sam headed towards the shop, she didn't have a clue what she was going to cook or what she was capable of cooking. She knew she had a chicken in the fridge but she was struggling what to do with it. She picked up some potatoes so she could make mash, some nice carrots, some casserole sauce, onions, peas, red wine and mushrooms. She came to the conclusion of making Chicken casserole with mash and a glass of wine. As it was new to her cooking, it would take her along time to cook it in the slow cooker.

'That is £32.56 please' the cashier informed Sam, giving her a lovely welcoming smile.

'Here, you are' Sam passed the cashier £40 making a mental note that she needed £7.44 in change.

'That's £7.44, thank you for shopping with us and have a good day' she grinned as Sam walked off with 2 carrier bags in her hands.

* * *

Sam laid her ingredients out on the table, she got the chicken out of the fridge and checked the sell by date. It was in date but there was a small hole in the packet covering the chicken, she thought nothing of it. What could a little hole do, surely?

She started chopping up the chicken into chunks, doing it to the beat of Sean Paul. She hated the rapping genre of music but she just didn't have the energy to find a different radio station. She then proceeded to dice up the carrots, mushrooms and onions when...

'Hey Sam, i'm on my lunch so i thought i'd come by and see what you're up too'Tom called from the rather colossal hallway. Sam quickly locked the kitchen jumped onto the couch, faster than the speed of light, picked up a random magazine and 'started' reading it.

'Hi!' Sam replied. 'I'm just reading, i'm enjoying all this peace without you!' She joked.

'Fine, i'll go then!' Tom sighed, wondering why she was in a bad mood, when really she was in one of her best moods, she just didn't want him intruding on her special plan.

'Sorted! Cya!' Sam shouted whilst physically pushing Tom out of the door, asking herself where did she get all her strength from, as Tom was a tall, muscular build. She slammed the door into his face and locked it, knowing he had left his keys inside.

'Yeah, and i love you too' Tom sarcastically remarked. He was upset by what Sam had just done, its his home too!

Sam immediately opened the door and bit back hard at him. 'You know what, when you are at work, you are supposed to be at work now stop checking up on me 24/7. There's no reason for you needing to check up on me! Just leave me alone!'

'What has got into you lately? If this is what life is like with you then phwoar, what have i let myself into!' At this point, Sam had shut the door on him again, Tom was annoyed with the way he was being treated by Sam. All she ever did in his eyes was pick arguments and he found that completely unfair and ridiculous.

* * *

Sam headed back towards the kitchen, laughing her head off at what literally just happened. She really wanted to stroke Tom's adorable, soft skin down his cheek and kiss his lips. However, she was adamant she had to pretend to be annoyed with him. Quick thinking really, as she didn't expect him to turn up out of the blue with no phone call.

Everything was now in the slow cooker, she waited 3 hours until it was all cooked, and 3 and a half hours before Tom arrived home, leaving her time to dish up the portions, light the candles and pour the wine...

What will go wrong?


	2. Served

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! please review i am very thankful x**

* * *

Tom entered through the front door of their huge apartment. Sam heard his knock and stood up quickly. She was wearing a loving body-con dress that was red, it showed off her sublime figure, Tom was speechless.

'You didn't-' He was sharply cut off by Sam.

'Sh, just sit down and eat. i made a meal for you and that is why i wanted you in and out before. Nothing personal, really.' She looked seriously into his eyes before a little grin started to crack through her face.

'Oooo, you're a sly one' Tom joked as he sat down facing Sam.

Sam went into the kitchen to collect the dishes that contained rather hot, sensational food.

'Something smells gorgeous!' He shouted through to the kitchen as Sam was just picking up the plates.

'Yeah and it's bloody daym hot too!' She raised her voice to him, unintentionally, as the plate burned her from the warmth of the food.

* * *

'So do you like it?' Sam asked Tom as he was halfway through the dish that Sam was proud of making.

'Yeah, isn't this like, a, life time achievement for you? In all the time i've known you, you wasn't the best at cooking beans on toast! Never mind chicken casserole!' Tom sarcastically made the remark, whilst giving Sam a playful, sly look.

'Oi! See, that's why i never cook to surprise you like this! I'm full of them!' Sam winked.

'Hmm, my gorgeous chef. That can be your name Sam the chef' Tom laughed at his own joke which made Sam cringe.

All of a sudden Tom started to have a seizure. Sam panicked calling an ambulance almost immediately. As a doctor, she check his pulse and put him in the recovery position but he wasn't waking up. In fact, he barely had a pulse. This came as a shock to Sam as literally one minute ago they was joking and having a laugh.

'Anyone call for an ambulance?' Dixie shouted through the hallway.

'Yeah in here!' Sam replied, tears streaming down her eyes whilst she was giving him CPR.

'Sam?' Dixie said as she turned the corner to the dining room seeing Sam with Tom.

'Right love, move out of the way, we need to get him too the hospital ASAP' She shouted to Jeff.

* * *

How is he doing? What if he's dead? What will i do? - Thoughts running endlessly throughout Sam's confused brain.

Zoe approached the relatives room, making it hard to read her, Was Tom alright?

'How is he, please don't say he's dead' Sam now crying hysterically. This was the love of her life. The one she wanted to marry, have children, grow old together. This was also the man who was lay in a hospital bed.

'Right, you being a doctor will understand this... He's had 3 rounds of shocking and CPR plus the CPR you gave him on the paramedics arrival-' Zoe talked calm and slowly as she wanted Sam to take in what she was saying. If she was crying she may miss some vital information out and all Zoe wanted to do was make it clear what has occurred.

'-Now, we've got him back and he' in ITU. It looks like food poisoning. Did you notice anything un-ordinary about the food you cooked?' Zoe asked, patiently waiting for an answer.

'There was a small hole in the chicken packaging. But that is about it' Sam replied puzzled.

'Right, well now it could be meat poisoning as you shouldn't cook meat if there has been a hole in the packaging. But we've got him back and that's all that counts' Zoe reassured Sam the best she could. 'Don't beat yourself up about it'

'C-c-can i see him?' Sam blurted out.

'Yes, sure. Do you want me to come with you?'

'No, i want to go on my own. Thank you so much Zoe, thank all the team for me' Sam gave a half hearted smile as she felt relieved, but really guilty.

* * *

Six months had passed since the accident and Sam and Tom were engaged and expecting a baby.

* * *

**Sorry about the rubbish ending! hope you enjoyed this fic!**


End file.
